Where Tsuna goes
by White Bass
Summary: Tsuna heard people screaming, telling him to fly! But what they didn't know, or more exactly understood, was that he was already flying… He had control over his life this exact moment. Based on "where no one goes" by Jónsi


**Where Tsuna goes**

 **Hello everybody this is my first fanfic so I ask of you constructive criticisms. This fanfic is based on the song "Where no one goes" by Jónsi & John Powell and I'm not sure but if I can I'll try to make this a two-shot, about how everyone is reacting to Tsuna's first fall.**

 **The characters do not belong to me, sadly.**

He was flying. The wind ruffled through his hair, he never realised how nice it felt. All the times he had been in the sky were because some crazy maniac was trying to kill him. But now when he had time too just fly through the sky and forget everything else, he felt for the first time, in a long time, freedom.

 _Free to travel anywhere in the world._

 _Free to do anything he ever wanted._

He wasn't Dame-Tsuna here, neither the tenth nor the Boss. Here he could be anyone he ever wanted to be. He was scared the first time he found out he actually could fly with his x-gloves. "Flying" Tsuna thought: I'm surely going to fall and die. And that was that... nothing else was said about that. But not long after that he had to get up in the sky; he didn't even have time to think about his fears for heights that time. And not a second thought about dying or falling he launched up himself in the sky, for the sake of his friends.

But now when he had time he just couldn't get enough of it, flying that is. He looked down on the people standing below him; they were small as ants... Tsuna giggled, never in his life had he ever felt like this. The blue sky was all around him and something that felt unreachable was now reachable.

Tsuna wanted to fly higher and higher until the only thing around him would be the white clouds he saw every day from the ground. And so he did... Higher and higher he went, until the only thing he saw was the creamy white colour clouds all around him. He shut his eyes, enjoying the moment. To his disappointment it didn't last long because the next thing he knew it became bright, too bright. He opened his eyes and looked around. Tsuna realised that he was above the clouds. And it was truly a fascinating sight; you see the clouds looked like large hills which only consisted of snow. Tsuna was sure if you forgot that it was not hills of snow you could easily want to try walking on it, hence falling to the ground. When Tsuna looked up and saw the big sun he realised that this was as far as he could go. So he stopped flying...

Only for a second he felt gravity leaving him. Unfortunately that second passed rather quickly and the next thing he knew he fell, with his head first, through the clouds. And even though Tsuna was falling he didn't feel as scared as he should be. No in fact he felt so much calmer than he has ever been in a long time. He looked around him and saw the world being upside down... Tsuna looked down and saw the ground coming closer…

25 meters…

18 meters…

14 meters...

9 meters… Tsuna heard people screaming, telling him to fly! But what they didn't know, or more exactly understood, was that he was already flying… He had control over his life this exact moment. To die or not to die…

5 meters…

2 meters… Not yet, he glimpsed and saw the terrified faces of his friends. Kyoko and Haru who had their hands in front of their faces, Gokudera and Yamamoto running towards him… Xanxus wide-open eyes and Reborn reloading Leon… They really didn't understand…

1 meter…

50 cm...

25 cm…

10…

5… and he started his X-gloves. The familiar feeling of warmth spread through his body and he was once again flying. But this time along the ground, 5 cm above it to be more exact, while avoiding trees and bushes. He came closer and closer to the end of the ground and went out over the lake. Tsuna looked down and saw his reflections in the water, a pair of big brown eyes looked up at him. Laughing, he created waves as he flew over the sea. When Tsuna saw himself coming closer to land he went up again.

So up, up he went and down, down he fell… He did it so many times that his friends stopped reacting when he fell. They believed that Tsuna could control his powers to make him rise every time. But now and then when he went to close the ground he could see his friends tens up and be ready to catch him.

He could do this all day but he knew that he had to stop some time, and he knew when he stopped he was back to being Dame-tsuna the boy who could trip on air. So Tsuna longed for the day when he could rise to never have to fall again.

Let the wind carry us

To the clouds, hurry up, alright

We can travel so far

As our eyes can see


End file.
